fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Atarius X Nahian
Character Atarius © bamf Nahian © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Atarius: *reading a book under a tree* ... Nahian: *gathering some herbs to take back to his village* ...And that should be about right. Right Aydin? *his falcon squawks in agreement* Atarius: Oh, pardon me, sir. I believe you dropped some *hands him some of the herbs* Nahian: *a bit startled* Oh...thank you very much, Sir! Atarius: Of course. You.. um know all of these herbs? Nahian: Yes, Sir. My mother's the shaman for our tribe. She's taught me quite a bit. Atarius: That is good, you must be proud. *holds one up* Be careful of this one, though, too much of it can cause severe fevers. Nahian: Oh yes. But if you mix it with this one it creates a sweet aroma that relaxes you. Atarius: *smiles* You do know a lot about herbs Nahian: Yes, Sir. My name is Nahian Aerrowstep. It is a pleasure to meet you. *bows his head respectively* Atarius: Lord Atarius, its a pleasure to meet you. Nahian: A lord? *cocks his head* I've never met a lord before, I've heard that they are pretty important. Atarius: *smiles* Not out here, I'm not. In my homeland I am very respected, but I'm afraid beyond my forest no one even knows my name *chuckles* Nahian: Well, I know your name, sir. And of course I could tell me mother and that would be two people to know your name. Atarius: *smiles* It's alright, I don't need any fame or power Nahian: If you say so, Sir. Well then...what brings you here? Atarius: Um... nothing. Just you know.. nothing. Nahian: Nothing then? Hm...that's an interesting reason. *laughs* Atarius: Well... what about you? Nahian: Like I said, I was gathering herbs for my mother. My tribe is not far from here. Atarius: Of course Nahian: You are...welcome to stay if you wish. My mother is rather accepting of Outsiders. Atarius: No, no. I could not intrude. Nahian: It would be no problem. I love visitors! Atarius: No, it is fine, I will camp out in the woods Nahian: Are you sure? ...Mother says that there's a bad spirit that roams the woods at night. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Atarius: *chuckles a bit* That sounds very superstitious. I'm sure I will be fine Nahian: ...Well...I thought I saw it once, but Aydin here scared it off. *smiles at the bird on his shoulder who is pretending to be asleep* Atarius: Hmm.. interesting bird you have there. Nahian: He sure is. He's my best friend. Atarius: Hmm... Very interesting. I should probably be on my way, though Nahian: Oh alright...Keep safe. Stay away from the bad spirit. *smiles and waves* Atarius: *laughs* You too. Fare well End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Nahian: *manipulating a few plants, watching them rise and fall* Like this, Aydin? Atarius: What are you doing? Nahian: Look! I can make them move! *makes a flower sway to and fro with the motion of his hand* Atarius: Hmm? How is that? Nahian: *shrugs* I don't know! Aydin showed me! Atarius: Hmm... very peculiar. Does he um.. speak to you? Nahian: *nods* Yes, Sir. All the time! Atarius: Hmm.. how coincidental... Nahian: Coincidental? *tilts his head to the side* I...do not think I understand. Atarius: I used to know a wom- ..someone who was able to do the same thing Nahian: That's pretty cool, Mr. Atarius. My mother says that Aydin is my spirit guardian. He's a good friend though. *pats the bird on the head* Atarius: A spirit guardian? Perhaps... How long have you two been together? Nahian: Since I was about ten...so five years I believe. Atarius: Oh. Very peculiar.. you see my.. friend had birthed her animal, or spirit guardian Nahian: I'm not sure where Aydin came from... Some men from another tribe tried to take me. I think I hit my head, but when I woke up, Aydin was sitting on me and the men were gone. Atarius: Well, quite the bird then, huh? *chuckles* Nahian: Yes, he is. Do you have friend like Aydin? Atarius: No, no. I don't think just anyone can.. Nahian: Oh...Well, I suppose that's true... My mother has an animal too. She's a ferret though. Atarius: Oh? Hmm very strange indeed. I wonder what causes these.. spirit guides to connect with some Nahian: I'm not entirely sure... Mother seems to understand, but I guess I'm not old enough to just yet. Maybe it's just...fate? Atarius: You believe in fate? Nahian: It must be true. Our lives are set out before us to begin with. Atarius: *smiles* Good. I agree. Nahian: It's...a bit scary though. It makes you wonder what you're destined for. Aydin says something big's going to happen...but he won't tell me what. *sighs* Atarius: Sometimes you don't have to wonder. Sometimes prophecy tells you Nahian: *folds his hands in his lap* ...I've seen some scary prophecies though... Atarius: Really? Like what? Nahian: I saw one about a white falcon...like Aydin...and it said he was going to die... Atarius: Oh... I see. Nahian: I'd like to think that one's wrong...it's possible that not all of them come true...Right? Atarius: I believe they all come true. But not always as we perceive them. Perhaps he dies a peaceful death after many long happy years with you? Nahian: *pets Aydin* I hope so... Atarius: *smiles* See? Of course that can mean seemingly good prophecies can be bad... Nahian: I see...but there is no way to know for sure.... Atarius: Still.. what if someone thought they were fulfilling a good prophecy and they weren't... Nahian: If it's out of innocence, they cannot blame themselves. Atarius: what if it caused their... *grows pale* their death? Nahian: ...That...would not be good... Are you okay, Mr. Atarius? Atarius: Yes I.. I'm sorry. It's just... nothing. Nahian: Are you sure? You look sick! Atarius: Yes I.. *sits down* It is just.. prophecy is a troublesome thing sometimes... Nahian: Well then...maybe you need a break from prophecies. You should relax. Atarius: I cannot. Someone I.. someone I know is very entangled in prophecy Nahian: Hm...then is it a good prophecy or a bad one? Atarius: That is what I fear... Nahian: I see... *gets an idea and stands up* Follow me, Mr. Atarius! Atarius: *rises slowly* Okay.. Nahian: It's not far! *runs off into the forest, laughing, Aydin flying close behind* Atarius: W-wait up! *chases after him* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Nahian: *out of breath from running* We're almost there!! Atarius: Whew! Where are we? Nahian: *pulls back a tree branch* There's a shrine behind the waterfall! Atarius: What is this place? Nahian: I'm not so sure... I think it's holy ground. I always feel so happy when I'm here. It might make you feel better too. *smiles* Atarius: *smiles* It does feel... magical Nahian: *spins around* I love it! So does Aydin. Don't you? Atarius: *smiles* Yes. I do Nahian: If I'm ever worried or sad, I sit out here and talk to Aydin. It's like...like this place just sucks away the bad feelings! Atarius: *quietly* Perhaps someday I will take her here... Nahian: Would you like me to show you the shrine? Atarius: Sure! Nahian: Okay! Follow me! *takes a deep breath and dives into the pool of water* Atarius: Uh... *peers into the water for a moment then dives in as well* Nahian: *pops up not too far to wait for him* This way! Atarius: *paddling carefully* Okay.. sorry swimming isn't exactly my strong point... Nahian: Oh...it's not far! *dives under again and swims behind the waterfall* Atarius: *Follows him* ... Nahian: *pops up on the other side, entering a small cove. He crawls onto land* Here we are! Atarius: Hmm... its rather peaceful here... Nahian: *points to a totem pole* It's perfectly quiet...This is where the good spirits like to come! Atarius: *smiles* Do you think they're watching over us now? Nahian: *looks up* I...should like to think so. Atarius: Hmm.. Quite the place, isn't it? Nahian: Ah. Yes, Sir. *plops down on the ground and takes in a deep breath* I could live here... Atarius: Perhaps a town should be built around here Nahian: No...civilization wasn't meant to live here...It could ruin it. Atarius: How would it ruin it? Nahian: Well...if we put a house there...it wouldn't be grass and trees. It...would be a house. And if there were a lot of houses... Atarius: *smiles* Us elves build a little differently. We carve our homes out of trees, about twenty feet or so up the trunk. You can only see that its a house if you're looking for it once you put a bark door over the opening Nahian: *his eyes widen* That sounds pretty neat... Atarius: Yeah, its a secret village. My father founded it many years ago.. elves have always been oppressed, you see. So he built it so that it was hidden, and had every village member trained for combat so we would never be overrun. Just passing by its nearly impossible to see Nahian: I bet it's splendid! Atarius: Yes in fact... well we don't generally get visitors, or even allow those that are not elves... but if you would like to stay sometimes, I'd be happy to make an exception Nahian: Really? I would love-...*thinks for a moment* I've...never been away from home before... Atarius: *smiles* I've never been this far from home either. Nahian: Well...I'm not very old yet, but maybe if I ask, I can come. Atarius: Yes, yes of course. Whenever you want Nahian: Alright! I might pop by sometime! Atarius: *smiles* Anytime! '''End of Support '''A '''Atarius, the Wary Lord, and Nahian, the Peaceful Healer The two stayed close friends. Atarius often ventured away from his home to visit Nahian. Nahian, in turn, often came to Atarius' village, where the lord taught him the elven culture. Eventually, the two returned to the shrine and built a secret home resembling the houses of Atarius' small town. Whenever they needed a weekend getaway, they had a perfect hidden room waiting for them that never disrupted the beautiful scenery of the shrine.